


兄长的责任

by MaliceFleur



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceFleur/pseuds/MaliceFleur
Summary: If 那天尼禄在车库里并没有被“拿手好戏”的故事If 尼禄还有一个双胞胎兄弟/姐妹，他会照顾好它吗阅读注意：1、这是一个失败的PWP，写的很胃痛，但还是写完了，感谢卡普空2、有哥生蛋情节，崽是DV的，背景设定提到DV和N新V注意
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 15





	兄长的责任

那本来是个普通的傍晚。尼禄正在车库里修理着房车，而妮可先溜去了吃饭。

而他估计几分钟后也可以完成顺利完成任务，然后回去吃姬莉叶做的可口晚饭，本该如此——直到一个陌生人出现在车库的门口。

“那个，你，有需要什么吗？”尼禄停下了手头的活，回头望向门口的人。

“怎么了，饿了吗？”他从车后走向车旁蹲下来边放下了工具边继续说：“算你走运了，我们的饭刚做好，而且姬莉叶总是做得太多......”

门口的人往前走进了车库，尼禄感到了有什么不对劲，他站起来望向那个陌生人。

那人的脸孔笼罩在厚重的兜帽中，被阴影所掩盖而看不清容貌，但看身形应该是个男人。

那个男人发出了沉重的喘气声，尼禄久违地感到了来自他恶魔右手里面的共鸣，“怎么了......”他抬头望向了那个似乎来者不善的陌生人，突然醒悟到了对方并不是人类。

这时姬莉叶的声音从屋里传来，“尼禄，饭要凉了。你在干什么？”

就在尼禄马上要开口大叫危险不要过来的时候，那人忽然“啪”一声直直地倒了下去，就这么躺在车库的地上。

尼禄呆住了，到口的话语吞了回去。他走上前去看见那人面朝下地躺着没有了声息。

“怎么了尼禄？”姬莉叶走了进来，看到眼前的景象吓了一跳，“天啊，有人受伤了吗？”

“等等，姬莉叶你别过来，”尼禄阻止了一如既往温柔善良想要上前查看的女孩，“他，有可能不是人类。”

姬莉叶停住了脚步，她疑惑地看向地上那个穿着破破烂烂的陌生人，似乎跟平时接济的一些流浪汉没什么区别。“但总不能丢在那里不管吧。”

这个尼禄也明白，他试探着把男人的身躯翻过来，现在看来确实没什么危险。他拨开了男人低垂的兜帽，看到了一张苍白的与普通人类没什么不同的脸孔，但是那人的皮肤上面布满了裂纹，这不是说上了年纪的那种老态，而是单纯的字面意思。

尼禄盯着那张脸，感到了似乎有点眼熟但是又联想不到任何人，他应该没见过这人。

“发生什么了？”很明显也发现不妥的妮可过来了，“这是哪里来的流浪汉，他饿晕了吗？”

尼禄犹豫地摇摇头，“我刚刚感受到恶魔的气息，他可能不是什么普通人。”

最后3人商量着还是把男人带回了屋去，毕竟如果是普通人他们没理由见死不救，是恶魔的话也不能让他在外面自生自灭而伤到人。

尼禄抱起了男人，那人的身躯在破烂的罩袍下显得十分臃肿，滑下来的兜帽展露出一头白发。

尼禄皱起了眉，他望着那头白发有了不好的预感，这或许是一件棘手而又麻烦的事。

尼禄把男人放到了客房的床上，那里常常是无家可归的孤儿暂时居住的房间。

“怎么办？一个像人类的恶魔可不是很多见。”妮可问道。

“或者我应该打电话问问某个人。”尼禄挠挠头，他想这个主意不错毕竟同样是白发的“恶魔”。

“尼禄，我想他需要这个。”姬莉叶走进了房间，手里捧着一叠衣物。

尼禄接了过来，“好吧，在确定他是否敌人之前我想只能照顾一下他了。”

妮可拍了一下尼禄的肩膀，说：“可不是嘛，毕竟这里只有你是男的。”

尼禄叹了口气，进了浴室开始放起了热水。

等他出来时，姬莉叶她们已经走了。他不是没有照顾人的经验，但未成年的小孩子和一个男人还是有很大的差别。他有点不自在，但还是把男人扶起来，脱下了脏旧的罩袍。

然后他被吓到了。

“老天，这是什么回事？”尼禄再次看向那人的脸，毫无疑问是张男性的脸孔，甚至在纵横的裂痕之下依稀能看出称得上英俊的五官。

他摸向了那不自然隆起的腹部，感到了柔软而又坚硬的诡异感觉。尼禄吞了一下唾液，好吧可能只是他想多了，这人多半是得了什么怪病，毕竟那皲裂的皮肤也是透着十分的古怪。

他眼神躲躲闪闪地有点艰难地脱下了男人身上所有的衣服，腐烂和血腥味使他皱起了眉头。尽管他发誓无意多看但还是确认到了对方毫无疑问的性别为男以及那跟肿胀的腹部不相称的瘦削身材。

不知道为什么尼禄感到面红耳热心烦意乱，最终他把人扔到放满了热水的浴缸中，但男人依旧没有醒来。他胡乱地用毛巾擦拭着对方苍白的身躯，很意外尽管满身布满着裂痕，但是男人的皮肤并不粗糙。很明显对方身上有着数不清的可疑地方，但没办法，他硬着头皮也要好人做到底。抹干净了男人的身体后，尼禄再给他套上了姬莉叶送来的睡袍。

幸好只是睡袍，所以那突出的腹部并不影响穿着。

或者明天他要去买一些男人合适穿的衣服，真的太倒霉了他为什么会碰上这种事？尼禄守在了客房一个晚上，他甚至期待那个男人突然醒来变成什么怪物向他攻击，这样他就可以毫不犹豫一剑把这事解决了。很遗憾的是，这晚什么都没发生。

第二天吃早饭时尼禄隐晦地提起了男人身上的异常，他都不知道应该怎么形容了，尤其是在姬莉叶面前。

“大概是营养不良了，”妮可吃了一口三明治，含糊不清地说：“应该就是新闻报道的那种吧，严重缺少蛋白质什么的导致......水肿？”

“尼禄，这样的话恐怕我们还是送这位先生去医院看看比较好。”姬莉叶听了不禁担忧起来，“可能他真的只是个普通人？”

“嗯......如果他一直没醒的话。”尼禄只得这样回答，他无法告诉她俩自己摸过了并不像那么一回事，而且除了那见鬼的皮肤裂痕，那人身上哪里都不像营养不良的样子。

“我应该做些流质的营养餐，希望到时他能吃下。”姬莉叶匆匆吃完了早餐而又去了厨房忙碌。

“天啊，”妮可看了一眼尼禄，“那家伙能晕在咱们车库真是太幸运了。”

尼禄有点不安地站起来，他想起了昨天的主意，“我先打个电话问问但丁，不管怎样这来路不明的家伙还是很危险。”而且还住下了，他边在心里嘀咕着边走向了茶几旁拿起电话拨起来。

然后尼禄愤愤地放下了电话。

“Fuck you，这人的电话又打不通了。”

“话说，难道这人......这个恶魔很强吗，我怎么觉得你有点慌慌张张的？”妮可看着有点不解，“我觉得至少他现在应该很虚弱。”

“你说得对，我只是......”尼禄说到一半，也发觉自己好像有点难以解释心里的感觉，“以防万一。”

这时，楼上忽然传来一声不大不小的响声。尼禄和妮可对视了一眼，“你和姬莉叶别随便上来。”说完后尼禄跑上了楼。

尼禄小心翼翼地打开门，发现了本该在床上的男人背对着他跌坐在地上。

“你醒了？你还好吗？”他探头探脑地走过去，轻轻搭上了对方的肩膀。

男人回过了头一双灰蓝色的眼睛直直望向了他。

“好的，你终于醒了......能告诉我一下你是谁，又是为了什么来这里？”

男人没有回答他而是摇摇晃晃地站起来，盯着他的眼神看起来疑惑又充满着警戒。

“......我猜你想要点水？”尼禄只得拿起桌上的水杯倒上了水递过去。有什么蓝色的东西一闪而过打翻了水杯，那东西上面坚硬的刺甚至刮破了尼禄的手指。

男人趁此机会似乎想冲出门外，可是被尼禄一把拉住了，“你果然是恶魔吧？”他看清了那是一根布满尖刺的尾巴，发出暗淡的蓝色荧光。

男人好像已经失去了反抗的力气，他倒在了尼禄的怀里。尼禄有点措手不及，他已经准备好了战斗却发现那名恶魔神情痛苦捂住了腹部靠在他身上。“你到底是什么意思？”他看向正在不断喘气的男人，那人苍白的脸上不知什么时候就布满了汗水，两只手紧紧压向了腹部。尼禄想把他拖回到床上，移动过程中却看见了地板上出现了深色的水痕，尼禄有点不敢置信地看向男人的下身，只穿着睡袍的男人露出了赤裸的足部，可以看到有一些透明而又粘稠的液体沿着小腿上方缓慢地流了下来。

“这......这些是......？”尼禄心里隐隐浮现出一个可怕的猜想，这时怀里的男人似乎又有了一些力气，他的手臂被猛地抓住了，一把沙哑低沉的声音响起了，“它......要死了，我需要更多的......力量！”尼禄低头望去，看见男人的眼神似乎清醒了一些，而下一秒手臂就传来一阵剧痛，那个男人居然一口咬了上来。对方的牙齿好像比普通人类要锋利得多，尼禄感觉到应该马上就出血了。

“该死的，你在做什么？它又是什么？”尼禄想把手臂挣脱出来，但这时男人的力气又变得出奇地大，伤口有点刺痛又麻麻的，他甚至能感觉到对方冰凉又柔软的双唇用力吸吮的怪异触感。

“所以你需要......人类的血液？”尼禄从没想过自己会接受一只恶魔在自己身上吸血，但是对方迷惑性的外表和一些惊世骇俗的生理状况令尼禄居然在不知不觉中纵容了这一切的发生。

过了一会，男人好像满足了，他像某种吃饱餍足的野兽似的，松开了尼禄的手臂，垂下了头昏昏沉沉的似乎又睡去了。尼禄终于能够把他扶上了床，然后看了看自己的伤口，很深但是不知道为什么没有继续流血，甚至似乎并没有很痛，或者这个恶魔身上确实有独特之处。接着尼禄用毛巾擦了擦那人沾满了鲜血的双唇，然后在房间的柜子里找出止血的绷带。

幸好这个房间本来就是用来安置一些难免会受伤的孤儿，尼禄简单地为自己上了药，他不想一会出去让姬莉叶担心。至于......尼禄再次看向了沉睡着或者是昏迷过去的男人，他腿间的液体似乎没有再继续流下来。他不知道该怎么办，他想应该下去找她们两个商量，或者再试着打电话给但丁，但最后他只是一动不动地坐在房间里，直到一阵敲门声让他回过神来。

“尼禄，我把食物送上来了，可以开一下门吗？”

是姬莉叶，尼禄连忙站起来开门，姬莉叶捧着托盘走了进来。

“这些流质食物应该适合这位先生。噢，尼禄你的手臂怎样了？”姬莉叶注意到他的手臂还有一地的狼藉。

“刚刚他醒了，精神有点......不稳定。就一点小意外，你不用担心。”尼禄抱着自己的手臂，他没有说谎，但也没有说实话。他不想把姬莉叶卷进这个麻烦事里，他只能这样说服自己。

女孩担心地看着尼禄又看向床上盖着被子的男人，她点点头，“或者我帮不上什么，但是不要勉强自己，尼禄。”

在姬莉叶走后，尼禄掀起了那张薄被，用另一条干净的毛巾擦去男人腿间的潮湿，他看着觉得估计还是把男人扔进浴缸里洗一遍来得有效率，但是现在他已经轻易不敢脱去对方身上的衣服。男人的睡袍下，从小腿到大腿，一路上去都是湿漉漉的，而原本布满了裂痕的白色瓷器般的皮肤却恢复了不少。在擦拭到大腿内侧的时候，男人不舒服地呻吟了一声，吓得尼禄拿着毛巾跳了开去，仿佛刚刚在做什么亏心事似的。

“你又醒了？”尼禄试探着问，躺在床上方才还一动不动的男人睁开了眼，他挣扎着似乎想起来。

“你别想着走了......”尼禄放下了毛巾，走到床头犹豫了片刻还是说了出来：“不然孩子就危险了。”

“唔......”男人仿佛被这个词刺激到了，他捂住了嘴巴发出了干呕的声音，在床上弓起了身子。

“怎么了？”尼禄担心地走上前去，他慢慢地拍打着男人的背脊试图减缓对方的痛苦。

“......已经死了。”男人嘴里含糊不清地说着，“那个孩子。”

“什么？”尼禄低头想要听清男人的话语，“没有，它还好好在里面呢。你不用害怕。”

“不是这个......”男人灰蓝色的眼珠里似乎没有看到男孩的身影，他继续自语着——“另一个，早已经破碎的......”，男人的眼前又出现了封存多年的噩梦，无人知晓的噩梦：苍白色的壳裂开了，裂痕中有血水流出。他无比恐惧蛋壳里面破开的是一团血肉模糊，明明看过很多更加血腥的场景却无法有打开它的勇气，他放弃了那个孩子。

这太软弱了，他必须寻找到力量，把无用的羁绊和噩梦扔掉......保护剩下的孩子。但男人早已经忘记来此地的目的，虚弱与疼痛折磨得他除了生存思考不了任何事情。

尼禄听不明白男人的话，他退后了一步，把桌子上姬莉叶刚刚拿来的食物递到男人的面前，“你要试试这个吗？拜托了，我可没那么多血给你补充营养。”他苦笑了一下，可男人一点要理会的意思都没有。尼禄只得把一勺肉汤伸到男人嘴边，就像喂那些不听话的孩子吃药一样。终于，男人把那口肉汤吞了下去，可没等尼禄去舀第二勺男人就像是被呛到一样的把食物吐了出来。看到男人接着干呕不止的样子，尼禄觉得很难受，他没怎么接触过怀孕了的女性，虽然知道有孕吐一回事，但他没想到即使是恶魔也会那么反应激烈。

“抱歉，我应该等你休息好一点。”尼禄放下了肉汤，他看见男人的胸口衣服被汤水弄脏了，于是从衣柜里拿过一件新的睡袍。

“把它换下来，”尼禄不知道男人听懂了没有，叹了口气，“我猜你现在应该不太舒服，换完衣服再睡个觉吧。”他拉开了男人弄湿了的睡袍，一时之间他愣住了然后迅速地血气上涌，现在他的脸绝对已经红得冒火。

“嗯......”尼禄低声嘀咕：“我以为我已经接受得够多了。”他看着男人被奶白色液体濡湿的胸前，挺立的乳尖冒着湿润的光泽，色情又圣洁。他把脱下来的衣服卷成团，男人似乎对自己的身体变化一无所觉，他只得把衣服团子往那一塌糊涂的胸腹擦拭，他猜之后或许还会继续流出来，但他只把新的衣服再好好套在男人的身上。

“我真的快疯了。”尼禄抱着脏掉的衣服坐在床头，他低头盯着地板。他真的在照顾一只怀孕的恶魔，他不清楚对方的真面目，可能人类男性外表也只是它的拟态，但女性的外表不是更合理也更容易博取人类的同情么。可是，看着对方那无意识地保护自己骨血的样子，让尼禄无可救药地想起自己那不知名的母亲。同很多孤儿一样，他也有过一厢情愿的想法——希望母亲只是因为各种难处抛下自己，只把怨恨发泄到同样面目模糊的父亲身上。

因此他无法置身事外。

尼禄站起来时发现床上的男人已经睡着了，也是，毕竟这种时候母体总是很容易嗜睡。他整理了一下因为汗水而粘上男人前额的一缕头发，“总有一天我会知道你的名字，对吧。”他说。

_“_ _Forbidden blue roses bedew us in a dream_

_They welter in deep water of immorality_ _”_

黑暗中，坐在椅子上的尼禄醒了，他以为刚刚做了个模糊不清的春梦，白天看到的那副既象征着母性又象征着色欲的身躯令他神魂颠倒，但是一睁眼他却惊恐地发现这不是梦——男人跨坐在他身上，睡袍被弄得皱巴巴的，敞开的口子里露出的胸膛比白天的时候变得更加饱胀，溢出的乳汁濡湿了领口。

“唔！你！这是......”尼禄一下子吓得不知所措，他想推开男人却顾忌那顶着他的腹部，然后男人就得寸进尺地把他早已勃发的下身纳入湿滑的穴口。尼禄被巨大的快感和刺激镇住了，他僵硬地扶着男人的身体无法动弹，一时有些不可置信，“Fuck——”，他那惯于出口的诅骂之词忽然停住，他意识到这句话早已变成事实。

可他甚至不知道他的裤子是什么时候被撕开的，这可太他妈超过了。

“为什么......？”他说出口就后悔了，男人的眼神疯狂且耽于欲望，很显然不是一个好的交谈对象。

怀孕的母亲在他身上凭着本能地起伏着，似乎一点都不担心体内的小东西会受到伤害。但毕竟负荷不轻，尼禄感到对方的动作越来越缓慢，只剩肥厚的穴肉徒劳地痉挛收缩，他咬咬牙嘶声道：“这是你自找的......”，他一把抱起那个无力的恶魔，忍受住的性器滑出来的刺激。

不满的恶魔再一次咬上了他的肩膀，吸吮出新鲜的血液。

“这就是你的真面目吗？不仅是吸血鬼，还是个魅魔？”年轻人用恶狠狠的语气说道，但又动作轻柔地把男人放到柔软的床铺上。

他从后面侧着重新进入了男人的身体里，左手扶着对方的腰开始了抽插，另一只有着恶魔外表的粗糙爪子抓上了那正在泌乳的稚嫩软肉，乳汁被挤压着喷射出来的时候男人下身的产道也抽搐着高潮，夹得里面那根还是初经人事的粗长器官可怜地泄了出来。

尼禄暗暗啧了一声，不过他清楚怀里的男人根本不在乎，他扳过那张泛着红潮失神的脸，向着那张冷清又放荡的饱满肉唇吻去。

他们在狭小的木床上交换着彼此的唾液，男孩紧紧抓着怀孕的母体呢喃，“现在你就属于 ** **这里**** ，你和这个孩子都是。不论是哪个混蛋干的好事，你都可以忘记了。”他的吻从男人饱满的双唇到旁边淡淡的法令纹，然后移到鬓边，他亲吻着男人几乎跟他一样的银发，蓬松又柔软的触感令他有种怀念的感觉，甚至连对方的脉搏心跳也亲切到有一种安全感，他不明白这种感觉从何而来。不过他明白了另一件事，从第一天与这个男人相遇的晚上，在浴室里看见那怪异裸体的晚上开始，他就渴望着占有对方，他害怕那背德的欲望被任何人发现，被姬莉叶、妮可她们，更害怕被自己发现。现在他终于可以承认——

“没关系，即使你一直不清醒，我会照顾你，这个孩子也会好好长大......没有人可以再抛弃......我们。”

禁忌的关系一旦打开就回不了头，他们一天天都在那间小小的房间里肆意地放纵着欲望，不过尼禄还是最喜欢在浴室里，因为又可以关上一重门，声音即使大一点也没关系。为了照顾男人，他几乎不能出去接委托，女孩子们都表示理解，尼禄不知道自己应该坦白到何种程度，但他打算等孩子出生稳定了再慢慢处理。男人的情况似乎好了起来，虽然依旧不喜欢吃人类的食物，但皮肤上的裂痕慢慢已经变得很淡，尼禄不知道是吸食血液的原因，还是真如他在床上时调侃所言，恶魔会从交媾里恢复力量。

“你这里已经流了好几天，孩子还没到时候吗？”尼禄抱着男人躺在灌满了热水的浴缸里，阴茎插在男人正在变得丰满的臂部里的那张小穴中。他低过头含上了男人因涨奶早已经鼓起的小乳房，淡淡的腥甜汁液喷射在他的嘴里，他双手环抱住男人的身体，在温暖的水里浅浅地抽插。这几天他已经知道男人被吸食奶水时特别敏感，也喜欢这个时候被狠狠地侵犯。果然怀里的男人发出嘶哑的声音，虽然算不上呻吟，但让男孩非常的兴奋，他抚上突出的孕肚，浑圆的形状惹人怜爱。“你射了，果然很舒服吧？”他往下摸去，水里已经变得滑腻粘稠，他开始往更深处顶弄，在越来越快的撞击中他似乎顶到了一个硬硬的物体，男人的身体猛地抽搐了一下。尼禄放慢了速度，“弄疼你了吗？这是......？”他感到本来被紧致的穴肉拥抱住的龟头被一个越来越明显往下移动的硬物顶住，诡异的刺激令人头皮发麻。压迫感越来越重，尼禄甚至看到被抱住的腹部凸起缓缓往下移动，他倒抽一口气，一个激灵地射了出来，喷在了那硬物上。

“靠，”尼禄慌慌张张地退出来，他看向男人那张混杂着快感与痛苦的脸，“我迟早要得心脏病......”他把男人在浴缸里艰难地转过身，男人修长苍白的双腿大开着对着他，张开的肉穴看上去十分淫靡，但是男孩现在无心欣赏。他试图努力在水里看得清楚一些，却似乎一无所获。他想现在是需要毛巾、热水吗，哦不这里都有。

你得冷静下来。尼禄对自己说道，他摸摸那饱满的腹部，现在已经变软了一些。

“痛吗？”他问，男人好像终于反应过来，双手按上了腹部像是要直接把它挤下来。“等等，这不行的吧？”男孩被这样粗暴的动作吓坏了，但是却连如何帮忙都不知道。男人没有理睬他，似乎也只是凭着本能，在几个起伏后不断一缩一张的穴口缓缓推出了一半内容物。没有尼禄想象中的血淋淋，它看上去好像是个球状，白色的表面粘了一些分泌物。“这是……蛋？”尼禄不敢置信自己所看到的，他小心翼翼地用手指戳了戳，有点硬就像普通的蛋壳一样，但是从露出的部分来看显然是不寻常的大小。“你究竟是什么……”尼禄喃喃自语着，事情已经远远超过他的想象。

在经过几分钟后，泡在水里的洁白蛋状物已经露出了大半，几乎是要把最粗的部分排出来，尼禄正提心吊胆地等着，却听见男人痛苦地呻吟了一声，腰一挺小穴里的蛋又缩回去一点。被塞住的穴口微微张合，大量的透明液体涌出，男人的小腹无力地起伏着，发出了嘶哑浑浊的喘息。

尼禄跪到了浴缸旁，他担忧地看着男人逐渐变得苍白的脸色，抓住了男人因用力过度而紧握的手。

“一切都会顺利的......坚持住。”他亲了亲男人的手希望能够给予一些安慰，抬头却发现对方紧闭着双眼在不知不觉中晕了过去。尼禄拍了拍男人的脸颊，“拜托......”男孩也明白这情况不太妙，他想了想又割破了自己的手腕，捏开男人的下颚把手腕凑过去。鲜血断断续续地溅落到了口腔中去，他不清楚这样有没有作用但是也没有更好的办法了。“别死啊。”

男人感到了下体的疼痛，那是久违而又熟悉的痛苦，他想这个时候终于又要来临，这次能够顺利吗？体内匮乏的魔力似乎增加了一点点，他睁开眼看见了一个陌生的年轻人。那个男孩居然也有着银白色的头发，此时正在用一副担忧的表情看着自己，湿漉漉的眼神让男人想起了街边流浪的小狗。“你终于醒了......”男孩呜咽着扑到了自己的怀中，难得地他感到了想要安慰对方的冲动，他不由自主地抚上了男孩毛茸茸的后脑勺，听见自己用沙哑的声音说：“别哭。”男孩诧异地抬头看他，他想问对方是谁可是一阵剧烈的疼痛突如其来地袭来，他又失去了意识。

尼禄看着男人在自己面前再次昏过去，刚刚温柔的话语像梦一样不真实，那只抚摸自己的手早已滑下去带来的温度也只有一瞬。他擦了擦脸上的泪水，冷静下来终于发现刚刚男人的疼痛带来了什么。那只蛋，终于完整无缺地诞生在男人的双腿之间。“太好了......”他用颤抖的手捧起了男人的脸，亲了亲那张还沾着他的血的嘴唇。浴缸里的热水早已经变得温凉，他用浴室里的大毛巾把筋疲力尽的新晋母亲包裹起来，然后抱起来放到床上。再去浴室里把水里的蛋捞起来，他看到了蛋上还挂着些白色的液体不由得面红耳赤。

把擦拭干净的蛋放到床上，尼禄怕晕过去的男人会压到它但如果醒来看不见它的话也会担心的吧？于是他也上了床把蛋护在中间，这时他突然发现自己直到现在还没穿上衣服，之前实在是太紧张了，完全忘记了这回事。但是在温暖的被子底下，搂住男人还有那颗又大又白的蛋，尼禄觉得完全没有必要再出去穿上衣服，他想睡一觉，怀着不可思议平静而喜悦的心情。

在第二天的清晨，柔和的阳光照进二楼这个小小的房间，尼禄揉揉眼睛看见那颗蛋在两人中间好好地躺着，他放下心来摇了摇男人的肩膀，“起来，你快看看这个。”

他怀着期待的心情，等待男人露出欢喜的表情还有可能的清醒。那双灰蓝色的眼睛睁开，敏感的母亲很快弄清了事实低头看向了那颗蛋。几乎是同时，一条湛蓝的凶器冒了出来一下子把毫无防备的男孩扫下了床。那条摆动着的尾巴覆盖着荆棘状的蓝色鳞片，在阳光下闪着漂亮的光。

这几天男人都露出了那条长长的湛蓝色尾巴，在床上把蛋圈住，并把尖锐的尾尖对着外来者。尼禄看着那警戒的眼神只得慢慢靠近男人，“放轻松，你不认得我了吗？”他割破了自己的手腕给男人舔舐，另一只手小心翼翼从男人后颈的衣领探下去，就在颈椎下方他摸到了布满了鳞片的尾骨，慢慢抚摸着下面与人类皮肤交界的地方，他看到男人舒服地眯上了眼睛。但喂食完男人又毫不留情地用尾巴驱赶着尼禄走出房间，“好吧，你这个没有良心的家伙。”尼禄只得退出了房间，他想他还有很多时间，一切慢慢来。

在餐桌上叙述了男人和那颗蛋的故事后，姬莉叶和妮可都表示十分震惊，当然了。

“我打算继续照顾他们，我保证他们不会伤害别人。”尼禄顿了顿，他看了看两位女孩的反应，补充道：“而且我发现，他攻击别人只是想保护自己和那个孩子。”

“即使那个蛋最后孵出来的可能是个小怪物？”妮可问。

“我觉得会是个漂亮的小家伙，说不定跟他妈妈一样是人类的外表。即使不是，我也没所谓。”男孩看上去很坚定，不管怎样他还是希望得到伙伴的支持。

“哇，你看上去就像什么傻爸爸一样。但是那个蛋根本就来历不明不是吗。”妮可咋舌。

“尼禄，”一直没发表意见的姬莉叶说：“我明白了你的想法，但是那位先生也愿意和他的孩子生活在这里吗？”

“嗯……虽然他确实暂时无法完全正常地交流，但是他不讨厌我……也不讨厌这里，再说以后他清醒了我有信心说服他。”当讨论到与男人的关系时，尼禄有点心虚却难以掩饰像陷入爱河的纯情小男生般的喜悦。

两个女孩对视了一眼，妮可终于问出了一个她们都想知道的疑问：“那个恶魔虽然看上去是人类男性，但又会下蛋，到底是男是女啊，呃，还是问是雄是雌比较好？”

“喔……”尼禄忍不住红了脸，他努力让自己表现得更加自然，“关于这个，以前几天对他照顾的经验来看他当然是个男性。但当我发现了蛋同时他的肚子也变小了时我也吓一跳，我猜他们不能以人类的标准去……分类。”

“这听起来倒也有趣，什么时候我可以上去看看研究一下？”妮可不禁来了兴致，一脸现在就想冲上去参观一下的样子。

“什么叫研究一下，你这个变态，想都别想！”尼禄不满地说，“他现在不能见生人，会吓到他的。”

妮可做了个鬼脸，“明明一开始你还不情不愿的，现在倒像怕被别人抢了去。”

尼禄回到他自己的房间，自从男人来了后他几乎没回来睡过。他拿了几本童话故事书还有在箱子里翻出几个玩具，他打算整理一下再搬到楼上去，很奇怪妮可说的可能也是事实，但他有一种直觉就是事情不会变成那样。他在柜子里的深处碰到一个小箱子，他犹豫了一下但还是拿了出来。说真的他已经好多年没打开看过，因为不管怎么看都没有任何意义，但是今天尼禄好像忽然有了心情想打开再瞧上一眼。

他打开盒盖，里面叠着一块普通的布，看上去黑漆漆的。通常这类留下来的随身物品他们都会尽量保持原样，小时候尼禄确实有试图尝试在上面找到什么蛛丝马迹，但很明显什么有用的线索都没有。

尼禄打开了那块布，扬了扬可能存在的灰尘，他摸了摸上面早已干涸发硬的污迹叹了口气，打算重新叠好的时候手指擦过一块不平整的地方。他仔细看了看，发现有什么小东西卡在了布料的纹理里，拔出来后似乎是一块很小的白色硬片。这时外面的电话突然响了，他随手扔掉了那片看不出是什么的东西，把布放回盒子然后走出了房间。

姬莉叶和妮可都不在屋子里，大概出去办事了。尼禄拿起了电话，一把意外的声音响起来。

“但丁？你知道前几天我打你电话一直不通吗？”

“噢，你又不是不知道我那有时水电不通。你打电话来是有什么事？”

“没什么......”尼禄握着话筒看向了楼上，他并没有故意隐瞒的意思，但好像又没有告诉但丁的必要吧。

“你这边有什么事？”

“我打算来你那一趟。”但丁的声音有些迟疑，“嗯......你那边最近没发生什么吧？”

“没有。为什么这样问？”

“我只是有些感觉......算了我来之后再看情况吧。别在意，挂了。”

那边干脆利落地挂掉了，尼禄只得边咒骂着那个不靠谱的传奇恶魔猎人边挂上话筒。“他真的要过来？到底是什么事神神秘秘的......”尼禄低声自语着，忽然察觉到背后有人走过来。

他猛地回头，却居然看到男人站在他身后，穿着睡袍光着脚几乎没有发出一点声音。

尼禄吓了一跳，这很稀奇，因为男人这些天基本只顾守着蛋寸步不离。

“是那家伙的电话吵到你了吗？”

男人神色怪异地盯着他看，然后看向了他的右手。

一无所觉的年轻人走上了一步，轻声问：“嗯......还是说你终于想出去散散步？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> “Forbidden blue roses bedew us in a dream  
> They welter in deep water of immorality”——引用自KAMIJO的《TEMPLE -Blood sucking for praying-》中一句歌词，渣译为  
> “禁忌的蓝色蔷薇于梦中将我们沾湿 沉溺在不道德的深渊之中”  
> 其实整首歌词都莫名跟哥有点对得上诶
> 
> 附一些补充（但很长）：  
> 写个PWP是在太难了，塞了很多无聊的剧情，可能我真的不适合写。  
> 因为太喜欢脑补剧情，设定和后续都稍微再唠叨一下（如果有其他更加有趣和狗血的感想务必告诉我，就是骗骗评论的意思）  
> 崽是DV的崽，跟DV一样是双胞胎很科学的遗传。但是哥因为这样那样的遭遇，生了崽后已经很虚弱，而且还以为崽死了（因为崽是早产蛋所以壳比较脆总之就裂了而且基本感受不到魔力哥就以为die了）大受打击之下，他决定抑制剩下的那个的生长等到安全的时候再......总之就怀了十几二十年（魔人生理嘛其实我觉得以他们的寿命来算可能这才是正常）  
> 后续的发展脑了两个路线：  
> A：哥只是下来康康，大概觉得安全了可以扩大领地之类的。但是数日后蛋来了，各种修罗场太混乱了，可能性太多蛋再来一句他是你爸搞不好可能BE  
> B：于是文里用了比较合理的后续，拿手好戏虽迟但到。哥因为听到蛋的声音突然清醒想起了自己要干什么，于是就拿回了阎魔刀。（虽然原作好像是阎魔刀感受哥来了自己从里面切了崽的手，但这里因为开始哥太虚又意识模糊了不是回归哥的好时候，所以没有一见面就切）顺便他醒了之后是记不清这几天发生了啥。总之跟原版差不多，崽在医院躺的时候V找上门，一提起那个恶魔崽就很激动总之不用骗就跟V走了。V是没有这段记忆的，甚至连哥曾经揣蛋都不知道。至于为什么——  
> 关于那三只使魔，小鸟和喵喵的形象都是以前出现过，妮可的记录里也写了只有噩梦是没有出处。所以私设就是哥把关于崽“死了”那段记忆视为噩梦扔了出来，因为潜意识的关系，噩梦宝宝其实算比较像是人型，而且不能说话沟通会自己行动也像个残暴版小婴儿（我就胡乱设定的，因为觉得它真的很呆萌）  
> 崽见到U酱心情很复杂（真惨），而且误以为U酱就是哥的原型，（顺便那只蛋还在姬莉叶家里照顾着，崽很怕那只蛋出来是个小U酱吓坏姬莉叶哈哈哈）但崽还是对U酱有感情的（感动斯巴达）出于世界和平还是只能大义灭亲（？）并且希望亲手了结U酱的是自己为此和蛋吵起来。（他们彼此什么都没告诉对方）同时V很惊讶崽的态度，明明拿手好戏发生后应该恨那个大魔王才对。很丧的崽不知怎地就忍不住跟V倾诉了部分真相，V听了之后有点感动安慰了崽（这里混乱邪恶，两人渐渐暧昧起来）崽跟U酱打的时候大概台词会变成你拿了我的手就算了怎么连娃都扔了，总之也很怒还有点委屈（蛋跟V不在，所以他们一直不知道这件事）U酱表示你说啥我不知总之打就是了。  
> 之后中途蛋孵化了，电话亭打来了电话说是个可爱的宝宝（和崽小时候很像但姬莉叶没说）妮可无意中把这件事告诉了蛋，蛋很震惊（他也不知道是自己的）这时三人汇合，蛋想跟崽说什么但是时间急迫他们又分开走了。剧情到了之后那句“He is your father！”说不定会改成“He is your mother！”（就恶搞下，因为每次打到这里我脑内都是这声音）因为大家都很shock，结尾的战斗应该会有点不同吧，但还是要打。  
> 最后是混乱邪恶HE啦，反正他们3、4个人就愉快地砍树回来带娃。  
> 大纲脑嗨就是爽，以后就回归剧情党，PWP真的太难了！！！


End file.
